


Friends.

by Geminiroulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, not really that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminiroulette/pseuds/Geminiroulette
Summary: A peak into an intimate argument between" just friends. "
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Kudos: 35





	Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something sad because I listened to the song, "Friends " by Ed Sheeran for the first time since it came out and woooooowww did it hurt my feelings y'all. 
> 
> Alas I'm not very good at writing sad material so it's not really all that sad but I hope someone can find some enjoyment in it. Definitely not as good as my other stuff since there's a lot going on in my personal life right now but writing is just so cathartic when an idea hits me I want to put it out there. I'll probably end up writing this again sometime when I'm not as stressed because it's not exactly what I wanted.

“Why are you scared?” 

Cold morning light filtering in from the gloomy overcast morning throws silver onto my exposed as I sit on the edge of the bed. Behind me I know George is sitting against the wall with his head tipped back ,face upturned to the ceiling as though he’ll find all the answers he’s looking for there because we’ve had this exact argument a dozen times already. I didn’t think it would get this hard, we’ve been friends for so long that I thought we could keep being friends even if we started doing what friends don’t do.

“George you know they wont understand.” My voice is muffled by my hands and my words catch on the lump forming in my throat, I’m anxious because this time George isn’t letting it go. Why did I let it get this far?

“Who wont understand and why would it matter? “ His voice is thick with frustration and I can feel him pull away from the wall as he sits forward to place a hot hand on my back. I could melt into it and give into him but I know how bad of an idea it is. I pull my hands away from my face as I shift my weight, turning to sit on the bed so I can face him, so I can plead with him not to break this thing we’ve made.

“Because he’s your brother! Have you any idea how bad Ron is going to take this if anyone finds out? They’re going to hate me and I’m sure you’ll get in trouble too! “

“ Sod him, he didn’t care when he left you and he’s engaged now! He doesn’t get a say in this because he made his choice on what makes him happy and you get to make yours and it seems pretty clear to me what makes you happy! “ George’s ear and face are flushing scarlet and his expression is a storm sweeping over dark churning seas which I know means he’s truly upset. He hides the Weasley temper better than most of his siblings but now I am reminded he does still possess it.

“He didn’t leave me, we weren’t even together because we didn’t work!” I almost yell knowing it didn’t hurt as much as it should have when Ron and I decided we were better as friends.

“But we do.” George says softly in the space between my ragged breaths.

“You know how Ron is, your family has lost enough already I don’t want this to cause a rift between you.”

“Don’t say that , ever. “ His face goes darker still and I resist the urge to shrink back though I know he’d never hurt me.” If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here, if Ron doesn’t like it he can piss off. “

“George I’m sure you would have-”

“No. I wouldn’t have. “ His voice is rough with emotion but steady and sure of himself. I crawl forward slowly until I’m close enough to tuck his shaggy hair back from his face so I can place a gentle hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes and takes and deep breath as his leans into my touch, his hand going over mine.

_It wasn’t intentional, burying our grief in each other came as naturally as roots seeking out cool soil and rain, the grief of the rest of the Weasley’s was crushing to George, the grief of my own drowning me as its sole carrier. The morning I’d come to the Burrow_ _unannounced looking for Molly_ _and found it nearly empty aside from the sound of keening coming from what once was the twins room drew me upstairs where George with his own tear stained face did nothing more than lift his duvet and allow me to tuck in and weep with him._

_We’d cried and laid there for hours but when we heard the front door open we both froze as though we’d been caught doing something wrong, something dirty. Wide eyed I’d quietly slipped out of his bed and tiptoed to the door, one last look over my shoulder for George’s nod of approval and I crept out the door and up the stairs to Ginny’s room. I stayed at the burrow for several weeks after that since Ron had moved out and I had nowhere else to go, when I could I’d find myself creeping into George’s room at night, and without fail he let me in._

_We didn’t discuss keeping it a secret, we just did, for several months that’s how we went on. Things got easier when George moved back into the flat above the shop because he asked if I would live in the extra room, neither of us wanted to be alone I suppose._

“Oh George, what have we done? “ I sigh as take in his long pale lashes against his star-burst freckled cheeks, I know if he looked at me I would see dark warm eyes with little bits of green framed by the constellations I can pick out on his cheeks and across his nose. My heart feels as though its swelling at the sight of him and it makes my chest tight. The first night we were here everything changed, we’d both been drinking to celebrate officially being room-mates.

_That’s what we called ourselves back then,_ _room-mates_ _._

_And then we’d both tried to grab the bottle at the same time to pour another round and he was right there in front of me, George. The same George I’d seen a million times since I was eleven but at the same time not that George at all . I had never noticed that some of his freckles were almost golden in colour, his face broader and more angular than I could ever remember it being, and his smile brighter and more endearing._

_“See something you like?” He’d joked but it was strained and not at all the light and playful tone he usually employed. I didn’t answer him, instead I found myself watching him say the words to me without really hearing them. He gave me every chance to pull away as he slide his hands under my elbows but I didn’t, I had wanted him to kiss me and he had. I never slept in the room that was .’ Mine’. and I know friends sleep in another room, in another bed._

“We haven’t done anything, it’s just happened and there’s no helping it.” He leaves a trail of fire on my skin as he traces his free hand up my arm and over my shoulder before he lets it trail down my side to sit at my waist.”Hermione we can’t keep pretending this isn’t something less than it is.”

The weight of guilty tears on my lashes makes me blink and I pull my hand free to wipe them away as quickly as I can.

“We were supposed to just be friends, room-mates. “ I whisper and arms wrap around me, pulling me into his lap. He cocoons us in our big downy duvet from the foot of the bed and wipes a stray tear from my cheek.

“I think it’s a bit late for that now love, we haven’t been just friends in a long while and room-mates sleep in different rooms or different beds. “

“I’m scared they’ll hate me, they’re all the family I’ve got left .” I let my head drop against his solid shoulder and I feel his attempt to run his hands through my hair though it’s tangled from last night.

“You should be scared but not because they’ll hate you, once mum knows she’ll start planning the wedding and then there’s really no escaping us. Gin will be over the moon that your officially her sister.” The vibration of his laughter makes me laugh too.” There’s no reason to be scared, Hermione. “

We sit in the quiet of George’s room, our room, for what feels like eternity before he tugs on one of curls and I look up at him.

“I’ve realised something just now.”

I wait patiently for him to go on before I raise my eyebrow at him, he swallows hard but his eyes are alight.

“I’ve realised I love you. I’m in love with you and I’ve never properly said it to you.” He beams at me with a smile bright as the sun and I can’t help but smile back at him.

“ I love you too.”


End file.
